When All Hope Fails
by Vrendly
Summary: Ash, Brock and May are spirited away to the Burning Hells. How will our heroes fare and what do the Prime Evils desire of the innocents? And what will happen to the Pokémon they captured?
1. Chapter I

In the eve of the final day of the Hoenn league, a young boy went out to lie in the grass. As the young boy, Ash, lay underneath the midnight moon a light lit up in the sky. Slowly but surely an angelic form descended from the light bundle, lifting Ash up. Ash grabbed his Pokédex to identify this being. The Pokédex broke.

The being laughed and lifted Ash further up from the ground. Ash opened his throat to shout, to no avail however. For he was muted.

The being identified itself by the name of Tyrael. He started to speak again and his voice echoed through his head, it was as if only his voice existed and ever shall exist: "Ash of Pallet town, I have come for my world is in peril, I require the assistance of you and your minions."

Ash' voice returned: "My Pokémon are not my minions. They are my friends!"

Tyrael laughed and replied: "Friends who do your bidding whenever you demand them to, who you lock up in tiny cells which you'll only open when you need these _friends_?"

Ash blushed and asked what the mission would be. Tyrael explained that he was to defeat the foul evils of a realm called Sanctuary. Ash wondered if it would be anything like his adventures from the past, battling the likes of team Rocket and team Magma. Tyrael, as if he could read Ash's mind, answered: "Yes, you will be battling many a worthy foe."

"Right", Ash said, "Let me get my companions, and let's go, I am very excited about this, you know, Tyrael?" Tyrael chuckled and he repositioned himself under a tree nearby ash's dorm.

"MAY, BROCK, wake up! We're going on another exciting adventure!", Ash shouted. May opened her eyes and stepped out of bed, her gloomy face already told Ash enough about her willingness to participate in this mission. Then Brock opens his eyes (barely visible). He asked Ash what was going on and he told Brock everything. Brock declares Ash's story delusional. May tries to go back to sleep. Then Tyrael appears before them, with a light so bright that it felt as if the sun itself was in the room with them.

"You dare deny my existence?!" He clamored, while his words seeped into the ears of the two. Immediately they were as awake as they could be. "Don't be long; my world needs heroes like you." Tyrael said, and disappeared.

Quickly the trio packed everything and left the building. Too frightened and too startled to ignore the wishes of this angelic figure. Outside the angelic figure stood, wings spread wide and a body radiating light, clad in radiant, gleaming golden armor. "Are you ready to leave, my heroes?"

Pikachu shook his lightning shaped tail and jumped on Ash's shoulder, ready to leave.

Ash and company nodded and a portal opened underneath the tree. Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly, step by step, stepped into the portal. The temperature was hot –Ash could tell as the air was hot to the touch- , yet it felt chilled and… dead. He took a breath, almost scouring his lungs, causing him to cough. He did not feel Pikachu's weight on his shoulder, nor could he feel the pokéballs on his side and he could not hear the comments of his friends. Then he heard screams of despair and cries of help. He dared not opening his eyes.

Then he perceived a dark laughter… Ash mustered courage to open his eyes. He expected the worst. "What is this?", he asked. A dark figure replied with Tyrael's voice: "These, my hero, are the Burning Hells…"

The dark figure now stepped forward, wearing only dark robes. Ash saw red, fiery eyes protruding from underneath the hood the figure was wearing.

With a trembling, almost silent voice Ash asked: "Who are you and why have you brought me here?"

"To answer your question I say: I am Mephisto, your host for the time being…" The dark figure answered. Then as the figure stepped away slowly, candles from all sides of the room lit up. Ash could now see more of the room he was in. They were stone walls, seemingly medieval. There were supportive columns held up against the walls every now and then, often with pentagrams and sconces.

The surroundings were dark and gritty, it made him scared and feel unpleasant, it made him feel naked. For the first time in his life he felt truly alone.

Again he closed his eyes, but re-opened them. He forced himself to gather all the courage he could. He was still rooted on the place where he stood, but he now had mustered the strength to observe his surroundings.

To the side of the room were chains with hands connected to them, but to his horror no bodies. He looked at the floor; there was nothing but stone and trails of blood. Ash stood rock fast, not daring to lift a finger, he was trying his best to not foul his undergarments. Something happened that made him move.

A cry for help.

His courage overwhelmed his tremendous fear and he ran towards the scream, he did not see anything but a corridor filled endlessly with lit candles and pools of crimson liquid. He continued running and there he heard it again. "Help!"

There she sat, May, screaming for help. Her face was horror itself. Streams of tears racing to escape her visage. As impulsive as Ash is, he ran straight for her.

"No", May shrieked, "It's a trap!"

Too little, too late, gargoyles from the side of the room assailed her. Skeletal hands grabbed Ash's feet, rooting him into the ground, this time literally.

They did nothing to Ash, but the gargoyles opened May's soft mouth brutally wide, almost dislodging her jaw, tearing a bit of her cheek. She produced a whimper. Ash tried to turn his face away but he could not, a force prevented him to move anything at all.

Then from the dark crevices and cracks from the stone floor creeped and crawled a dozen little bugs. The climbed up her body and slid into her mouth. Ash was about ten meters away; he saw her pretty blue eyes roll white as the little demons crawled further into her throat. Ash watched, if only he could pluck his eyes out. He screamed in protest. Screaming could not save May. The gargoyles shrieked and dropped May back on the floor and the little fiends clawed a cavity in May's abdomen, from whence they left her intestines.

The skeletal hands disappeared back into the ground and Ash was liberated.

He kneeled down next to her bloody corpse. Blood was coming out of her mouth, eyes and lower abdomen. He took her up in his arms. Silently he looked up to the darkness above him. He mourned for May… Her face was so young. It was somewhat petrified, her expression was in the end peaceful. He could scarce imagine the horror she must have experienced. At least she was now free of them.

Ash had yet to confess so much to her, how he loved her. He gave her a kiss on her cold, salty cheek, saying a final goodbye.

He placed May on the spot where she passed away and he lied down right next to the body, silently weeping for her.

The halls still echoed the screams of tortured souls…

Ash was ready to die.

After a few minutes apathy. A sound caught his ears. "Ash, May", it said, "Where are you?" at first it was faint, nearly inaudible. The voice asked again: "Ash, May?" this time much louder and closer. This voice… it was so familiar… it was…

Ash sprang up. Loudly he asked: "Brock?"

"Ash, it is you!" Brock replied enthusiastically.

Brock came closer and laughed. Ash stood still and buried his face in his palms, weeping tears of joy and sorrow. All emotions stuck, released all at once. Once again he fell to his knees. Brock spotted May's corpse. He gagged and backed away. For a few minutes the two of them were silent. Brock turned to the matter at hand.

Brock, being a constructive man, turned to reality. "Ash", he said, "There will be a time for grief, but right now we are going to have to find a way out of here!"

Rationally Ash complied and took May up in his arms, still with tears streaming from his eyes, dripping on May's cold but elegant corpse. The two of them walked down the corridor silently, looking for signs of an exit, occasionally stumbling upon piles of corpses or tortured souls hanging from the side of the corridor.

After while they found a beautiful wooden door with golden mosaics imbued into its wood, picturing a mermaid and a boat full of sailors on a calm ocean. Carefully they opened it with. A fair maiden, wearing only a translucent piece of cloth, sat seductively on a lilac cushioned settee with golden tassels. The walls were covered with luxurious carpets, all depicting mermaids and sailors. In the middle of the room stood a carved oaken coffee table. On top of it was a tablecloth, also richly decorated with images of orchids. Yet on top of that was a silver bowl filled with exotic fruits and a porcelain vase with orchids. To the right a servant girl was cooling her mistress down with a lavishly painted wooden fan. To the left another servant girl was playing soothing, calm melodies on harp that shone golden bright.

"Come here… Brock", the fair maiden said. "Let me offer you some of our fruits." Brock simply complied. Ash moved to stop Brock, but Brock simply ignored him. Slowly Brock rested his head on the lap of the maiden, who now sat straight up. "You are most beautiful, my lady." Brock said. "Please tell me your name so that I may emblazon it upon my heart. " The maiden laid her finger on Brock's lips, "Do not talk", she said in a soft manner. The mistress waved her hand to a servant as if telling her to do something. The servant handed some strawberries. And one by one the maiden fed the strawberries to Brock.

Meanwhile Ash's attention was caught by melodies of the harp, so playful they were… so seductive… Ash's eyes became smaller… and smaller… his eyelids became heavy, so wonderful he felt. He remembered the time when things were less troublesome, he wanted to go back to Hoenn, or even back home… he wanted May; and he snapped out of the trance. He remembered.

He looked into the room which was nothing but a cold and grey room with plain wooden benches. It was all an illusion. He looked at Brock who rested his head on the maiden's lap who was now with horns, hooves and wings on her back. "NO!", Ash screamed. The succubus kissed Brock on his mouth (as far as you could call it a kiss). Then Brock snapped out of it too and he struggled to push her away… to no avail. The succubus detached her mouth from Brock's. A smoke like substance left Brock's mouth as it was pulled into hers. Brock's skin turned was pale and his body lifeless. As she drew more of the smoke out of him, his skin started to warp tightly around his bones. She drew more and more of the smoke until there was nothing left of Brock but his clothes and bones.

Ash was startled and tried to open the door behind him, it was shut. He panciked and pounded the door. Seeing no way of escaping he closed his eyes and crawled into a corner.

"What are you?", Ash mumbled. She answered: "I am Lilith, these are my sisters."

Ash gave no answer.

Lilith continued. "Your friend's lust was his weakness, he was easily swayed. Perhaps we shall not hurt you… if you behave."

"Are you going to kill me?" Ash inquired frightfully. "Maybe… all who live shall die here… but you, you carry your love's corpse around, even though you know she's not coming back. This is very brave of you. You may be in Hell, but all is not lost. I will not harm you", She replied calmly.

Once again Ash laid his gaze upon May, teardrops form up behind his eyelids, and he strengthens himself and looks at Lilith.

"Can you please get me out of this horrible place?" Ash pleaded. "No, I cannot", Lilith answered, "I do not have the power over such things, for these troublesome request you'll have to go to my brothers. I can however, tell you where we are; we are in the dungeons of Hell, the place where all dead must come."

Ash shivered. Ash glanced through the room, the succubae were gone, as well as his friends. Only Lilith remained.

"Where must I go to find your brothers?" Ash asked. Lilith replied "Roam around and they'll eventually find you…"


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Pikachu's story**

"Pika?"

Pikachu found himself in an unfamiliar environment. As he looked around he noticed he was standing on a giant pentagram and at each vertex stood a three meter tall statue of a robed humanoid. Behind each statue a column was placed, further than that, Pikachu could not see.

Then he heard demonic growls in the depth… then silence.

Another sound was heard, a bird sound. Pikachu remained stationary and after a loud screech, any hint of life vanished. Then… drums in the deep.

Then an appalling figure , a horrid, putrid and disfigured abomination stepped out of the shadows. -Sparks tickled Pikachu's cheeks- A natural reaction when he is afraid. The creature stood there for a brief moment, as if waiting for orders. Pikachu leaped backwards as the creature approached. The demon moved its head awkwardly and stared with its big black eyes at Pikachu. It spoke…

It's voice was deep and crackling. "You are mine now"


	3. Chapter II: Friend

Chapter II: Friend

Ash left the room in which the succubae resided. As he shut the door their whispers sounded in his head: "I'm eager to see what choices you'll make."

Ash' eyes, now accustomed to the dark, could see further. Ash was not sure whether he liked that idea or not. He knew he was back in the long corridor where Brock and he wandered just a moment ago, but the appearance of it changed. It seemed less frightening. Perhaps because of the "friend" he just met. Or maybe he's gone mad. It doesn't matter though. He will push on… He will find Pikachu and leave this horrid place. He inched forward carefully. Still dragging May behind him. His right hand touching the walls as he moved forward. It was dark, much too dark for him to see anything. A few meters ahead was sconce with a lit torch. He moved toward it and took it from the wall. He moved slowly. His legs were stiff and unwilling. He had to force himself with every step he took to continue and to push onward. His efforts tired him. He was exhausted… ever so exhausted. If only this were a dream… if only. Once in a while he would hear something. It would make him stand very still. Like a statue when he dared not to move a muscle. After a short while he'd be able to move again.

He continued forward, following the long corridor, dragging May behind him. The latter became very light for Ash after a while. And he wondered why, so he looked back. He yelped. Shocked, he dropped her arm. As the body was picked clean. There was naught left but rickety bones and countless bugs that crawled in and out of her skull. They were of the same sort that killed her in the first place. He lit her remains on fire, in the hopes that the bugs would die. The little fiends disappeared and crawled away in the seams of the stones.

With a pounding heart he continued on his journey into the darkness, considering Lilith's words.

For a while nothing but his stocky breath and rushing blood could be heard. It was a silence that could drive you mad. Such deadly, deadly silence. His thoughts sounded like they were spoken out loud and his steps like thunder striking down. He now approached the end of this corridor, marked by a large bronze gate. The sculptures on them were of people, they were screaming out in pain or experiencing some agony or the other. It made him feel uneasy. Some of the sculptures looked so lifelike and so monstrous that he reeled back. Yet he had no choice but to continue. He put his hands on the door and pushed. It budged. He strained his muscles and slowly the door was pushed open.

A chill went down his spine as an evil wind breezed onto his body. He felt it in his bones. A putrid smell filled his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. And gagged. Reluctantly he stepped beyond the door.

He found himself inside a large hall. with pointed arched vaults, high pillars on the side and large chandeliers hanging from those vaults. On the pillars were statues that carried the torches that lit the room. And at the far end of the room stood an altar, surrounded with lit candles. The bricks here were a dark Bordeaux. Ash's steps echoed through the hall. Hollow. He was afraid to speak out, so he remained silent. What evil awaited him here, he wondered. He looked up to see the roof of this place, it looked like it was held up by countless statues who were placed on the side of the walls, like supports. They looked gaunt and ill. Behind the altar stood a cross. Above it a little wooden sign. It said nothing but this "THE VERY BEST".

Unsure what to make of it he tried to ignore it. To either side of the cross were to doors. He approached the left door and opened it, slowly. He looked through the opening. The room was filled with statues made of bronze and ivory. He opened the door wide and entered the room. They were pretty statues. Not unlike those found in museums. It was especially cold in this room. And there was nothing else to explore except for a hatch that led downwards. He tried it, but it was locked and needed a key. Ash left this room. Perhaps the other door led to the key for this hatch. So he moved behind the wooden cross and opened the other door, slowly. He peeked through. There stood a man, his back facing Ash. One with pale skin and a bald head, his scars disfigured him. He wore a filthy leather apron, covered in gore and black stains. Ash spotted a set of keys on the man's belt. He needed those. The man was working on something on the table before him. Ash was unsure what to make of this, so he stuck his head in some more to see clearly, a boy's curiosity is not easily sated. On the table was young woman, strapped to the table. She was struggling. Ash looked closer and saw that the man was encasing her in ivory. He was forcing her into a position and she was not complying. She was gagged and could not yell, but she surely would have if she could. She tried to wrest herself free. The man in the apron grabbed a big needle next to him and forced it into her. Presumably a sedative. She stopped moving. The big needle was put on the table behind the man. And the man could slowly force her body into the position he required her to be in. Ash could watch no longer. He snuck in. The possibility of another person who was not yet dead had given him courage. Someone who was victim like him. Someone he could count as ally and companion. He desperately longed for salvation, and she must have felt the same. As snuck up to the table behind the man and grabbed that needle. It made a sound and the disfigured bald man turned around. Ash did not hesitate and drove the needle deep into the man's chest. He stumbled backward and fell on his knees.

The woman on the table had red hair and freckles. One of her arms was forced into an ivory shell that looked exactly like her own arm. Next to the table there was a mask with her exact face and many other ivory body parts. It dawned on Ash. All those statues in the previous room. The statues on the door leading into the hall… and the putrid smell. His heart sank. He gasped. The horror, the unbelievable horror! He gathered himself and took to the task at hand. Swiftly, he undid the straps that bound her and took his jacket off and covered her. He snatched the keys off of the man and carried the woman with him toward the other room, where he would put the keys to good use.

The keys worked and Ash was able to open the hatch. There were steps that led to the level below. He locked the hatch behind him. This level was also lit. The stairs led to a corridor with a dozen wooden doors on either side of the corridor. The doors had latches you could open, like those in an old fashioned prison. He opened one and moved his torch to see inside. It was empty. He applied one of the keys and the door opened. Ash's strength began to fail him as she was not as light as he thought she would be. He put her down in the cell and closed the door behind him.

From the pouch he had on his waist he procured a bottle of clear water. He fed her some of it and drank some of it himself. He settled down and reflected upon what happened and what he had discovered about this place. He buried his face in his palms as he wept away his sorrows. His limbs were tired and his head ached. He rested against the wall of the cell. Slowly, as he waited for her sedative to wear off, fell asleep.

He woke to the sound of wailing. A high pitched man's voice he heard coming from upstairs. It was him, the bald, disfigured monster. Slightly worried that he was able to come down the hatch, Ash prepared to wake the woman and move as soon as he could. He shook her and patted her face. She came to. And recognized her surroundings, but not the stranger looming over her and she let a shriek. She tried to prop herself up on her arm, but she could not move it. Instead she backed herself into the wall behind her and stared prepared to defend herself. "Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you." Ash, said. She heard the child's voice and looked up confused. "Who are you?" she asked. "Uhm… I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." a confused look is all Ash received in response. She looked at the jacket she was wearing. "Is this yours, Ash?", he nodded. "Thank you"

"So... what is your name?" He asked.

"Vita", she said "that's my name. I'm from a small village in Khanduras, you wouldn't know it"

"Why are you down here, are you also a trainer?"

Vita remained silent. She got up and moved to toward the door, took a very deep breath, returned Ash' jacket and walked out of the room, stark naked. Ash got up after her. She was walking to the end of the corridor when Ash caught up to her to ask. She stopped and looked at the boy, her eyes glowing. "I will get us out of here, Ash, don't you worry." The corridor ended in a small storage room. Vita explained that these were the possessions of the people the demon upstairs had stuffed into his statues. Her stuff was in there somewhere as well. She rumbled through some chests and found what was hers. She found a hammer and smashed the ivory encasing on her arms, freeing herself. She put on undergarments and almost skin tight leather pants. She had a linen undershirt atop which she wore some kind of thick leather jerkin. She asked Ash to put on the next piece, which was a cuirass to cover her upper torso, but not enough to restrict her movements. She had large shoulder pads and thick metal gauntlets. All of which were very fascinating to Ash. She put on some high leather boots with metal nose and metal heels. And to top it all off, she covered her head with a black cowl and her neck with a shawl. She bent over to take her weapon. A mighty crossbow and a quiver full of bolts for it. She was a striking figure, tall and formidable. It gladdened Ash' shaken heart. Yet he could not afford to feel at ease, for he knew the moment he would, that his resolve to escape would be shaken.


	4. Chapter III: Hope

"You're from Xiansai, aren't you", Vita asked suddenly. Ash looked confused. "Never mind" The pair had gone through the door at the far end of the storage room. Vita'd given Ash one of the smaller axes from the storage room. Additionally they found a small set of armoured mittens and a set of shoulder pads that would fit him. Ash had also taken off his cap in favour of something a bit more protective in the form a metal kettle hat that was a bit too large for him.

Ash followed closely behind Vita, as he was afraid he'd lose sight of her. They reached some kind of hall elevated above a pool of liquid fire in a large cavern. In the heights the gargoyles flew around making horrible, horrible ear-drum piercing sounds. The pair had seemingly not been noticed yet, for they would surely have been assaulted by those winged horrors. They crossed a stone bridge suspended over the fire to reach the hall in the middle. It looked like a church. The flying buttresses and large stained glass windows looked oddly beautiful in a place such as this. The façade of this place was decorated with many inanimate gargoyles. There were three gates from which you could enter the building, and only the right one was opened. The doors were made of great, stone slabs. Probably impossible for anyone to opened by hand. The steps leading up to the building were wide and easy to traverse. But littered with the bodies of the fallen. Some decayed, some fresh. Limbs in strange positions and skulls split strangely. One needed only to look up in order to know why. The gargoyles picked their victims up from somewhere and dropped them from high, to fall to their deaths upon the steps of this building, or to be impaled by the spires on top of the buttresses or the towers.

The pair moved even closer. The walls of the building striped by streams of dark ruby running down the sides, contrasting the pale stone from which it was built. Feeling a distinct sense of disgust and macabre fascination he quickly averted his sight to look at Vita, who was altogether more pleasant to look at than death and decay. If it were but for the smell. The smell was overwhelming. The blood that streamed from the building ultimately dripped into the fire below, causing the blood to rise up in smoke. This single overwhelming, thick smell was unbearable to the mind as well as the body. Ash did his best to cover his nose, while Vita seemed wholly unfazed by such horrors.

The pair entered through the open door to discover a large, spacious hall. In the middle of the hall a great fountain spewing the same ruby that covered the walls of this place. Aside this fountain were piles of bodies, stacked like hay bales. Vita signalled to Ash to follow her lead. For near the fountain were not only corpses, but also countless creatures, about the size of a human. With long, pale limbs and pale, hairless bodies. Their features Ash could not see, as he was not willing to look anymore than he already had. They were eating the bodies piled there. Ash just prayed that he would not be discovered. He feels no pity, only fear. They approached the end of the room, near a small door that they'd be able to use to escape this hall, and hopefully leave this place. But there was no way to leave through there, as it was blocked by a large amount of bodies. Vita bade Ash to follow her to another place. And she pointed at a little set of stairs leading to the catacombs of this poor imitation of a church. They got there unscathed and the creatures took no notice of them.

Below was a another long corridor. All sorts of strange noises echoed through this one. Ash felt a presence behind him so he turned around. But there was nothing. He was spooked, so he took Vita by her hand. The corridor was dark, this one wasn't lit by torches, but by mere candles, and they provided but little light and little warmth. This corridor was cold, even though they must have been closer to the magma than they would have been before. Someone touched his shoulder. He started and turned around to see. Again, nothing. "Stop being so jittery, Ash", Vita demanded. "Sorry", he whimpered. The corridor was nearly at an end and was sealed by a classy wooden door. "I've seen this kind of door before", Ash remarked "it leads to demons."

"All doors here lead to demons, Ash"

Vita prepared her bolt in her crossbow and aimed it at the door. "Open it", she commanded. Ash complied reluctantly. Another great cave was revealed. This time no succubae, but endless strange fruits hanging from the ceiling. Hanged bodies, hanging still. There seemed to be nothing here that could give them trouble, but things are not always as they seem. Tiny red dots approached them from the darkness. Eyes, red, glowing eyes! Demons! They… looked like Zubat! Yet they were so different. Their fur so black and their teeth so long and sharp. "Watch out!", Vita yelled as she pushed Ash out of the way. She shot her bolts into the cloud of Zubat. And two of them plummeted down onto the ground. They charge again, shrieking at the top of their lungs. Ash covered his ears and Vita loosened her bolts into their bodies. One by one they fell, until the remaining Zubat fled into the darkness. "I've never seen those before", she remarked. "They look like Zubat…" Ash replied. "Some kind of animal from your lands?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Strange…", she pondered for a moment and continued onward, grabbing Ash by his hand.

The bats seemed to have been feeding off of the corpses that hanged from the ceiling. Perhaps these were breeding grounds for monsters such as these. Occasionally a few Zubat, although Ash was hesitant to call them that, would charge at them, yet their attacks would be cancelled by Vita, who was as fine a marksman as Ash had ever seen.

Together they reached a tiny cave entrance that emitted light. As they approached Vita poised her bow. Ready to pull the trigger as soon as something emerged from that cave. A large creature, with feathers, claws and beak charged at them on all fours. Vita shot and missed. It reared its ugly feathered head and spew fire. It charged at Ash and clawed him in the face. Ash cried out in pain. The beast was feral, it's eyes glowing red. His beak dripping red with blood and his feathers red as flames. Vita shot again and the bolt struck the beast in its left shoulder. It let out a cry in pain. And spat more fire at the two. Again it charged at Ash. Ash foresaw and lifted his axe in preparation, he sidestepped and lodged his axe in the beast's neck. It convulsed and flung around wildly, until Vita put a bolt through its skull.

"Another one of your animals?"

"Blaziken…"

She nodded and grabbed Ash by his hand again. They entered the cave. There were many eggs embedded into the walls. More like spider pods than anything else, slimy and glowing and throbbing like they could burst at any moment. Nauseating. They moved through this cave system quickly and entered a tiny claustrophobic room with a low ceiling. Faintly but very distinctly he was able to hear the sound of electricity striking. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!", they could hear. Pikachu? Pikachu! Ash, as impulsive as he was, ran for Pikachu's voice. Vita told him to wait, but there was nothing she could do. Ash was not going to let his chance of saving Pikachu slip away. He would come through for his friend, he would.

They entered a dark circular room. On the floor and on the walls black lightning marks. Broken tiles and shattered bricks. Signs of struggle. It must be. Pikachu had been here. He must go find him. He must save him and return home and everything would be fine… everything would be fine. So close, he was so close! "Vita!", he cried "I must save my friend, he is close!"

She wasn't opposed to the idea. Besides, she was indebted to the boy now. And she followed him into the next room. With a clear goal in mind Ash went into a frenzy. A little dog like demon jumped him and he cut it down as if he were swatting a fly. He More dog-demons encroached upon him. Vita provided cover from behind, shooting down as many as she could while Ash, in his blind frenzy to find Pikachu cut down all before his path. He was bitten three times, twice in his leg and once in his arm. He seemed not to feel it. A black, wolfish creature awaited him. It bared its yellowed teeth and blood red gums. It had bloodshot eyes and glowing pupils. Ash peered right back into the beast's eyes. He took off his cumbersome helmet and threw it at the corrupted Mightyena. It leapt forward attempting to bite Ash' neck. His maw caught on the metal mittens Ash was wearing, and Ash toppled backward. He let out a cry of frustration as he could not position his axe in such a way that he could attack the Mightyena. A problem solved quickly by a few shots from Vita's crossbow. The demon wolf growled and whimpered and finally breathed its last. Ash pushed it off and continued. The door in front of him. He opened it. A light room, lit by torches on all faces of the room. There in the middle, a large pole with two people chained to it.

"Professor? Mom"

Two statues, shaped exactly like professor Oak and his mother. Chained to a pole. Naked. Turned into the very statues he'd been so repulsed by. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no", he ran toward the statues, wanting to break the chains and free them out of those shells. But the chains could not be broken. He used his axe to break the shells, yet instead of the shell breaking, his axe did. Vita pulled him from the statues. And shook him to snap him out of it. She held him against her shoulder. Ash let out all his sorrow and gave all the tears he had to give. Vita knew this. She knew how this felt. She knew this feeling all too well. That is why she went to Tristram after all, to prevent anyone from ever feeling what she felt… to exact revenge and spill the blood of every last demon she could find. She had given all the tears she had to give and filled her heart with hate. And not a thousand blades and spears could be more frightening to the enemy than a resolved heart. One that knew no fear, only defiance. She saw before her what she was many years ago. He, this Ash from that strange island up North had given all he had to give… and it was time for him to take all he could take.


	5. Chapter IV: Twilight

What motivates people? Sloth? Lust? Greed? Gluttony? Avarice? What is the greatest of sins? The one that the ones at the top of an institution are most afraid of? Pride… Envy… Wrath… Why pride? It is the evil that can topple all. The one that causes one who has sinned all other sins to not feel guilty. To be above the law, to be above rules and therefore free of judgement. Pride is the greatest sin. Pride… the very path Ash is on. The belief (or hope, as some call it) that he, by his strength and his quaint companion can defeat Hell all by themselves. Pride motivates people. In turn the pride will consume them… mould them and turn them into demons in their own respect. Unabashed and vain.

Her armour was stifling, her crossbow cumbersome, her heart… heavy. Down here there is no concept of day or night. It is always dark and always bright, always twilight.

They had climbed up on a tower after realizing they had fallen for the trap the Sculptor, Pigma had laid for them. Pigma revealed himself through one of the doors. His hideous face grinning and sniffling. "Ash…" he called out, "I have a special spot for you in my temple... You've seen it yourself… the very best."

Ash' eyes were glowing, like hellfire. "I like that look", Pigma quipped. "I'll make you pay! You're a monster and you have to die!", Ash hurled the broken axe at the smiling demon. It stuck in his forehead. He seemed unimpressed. "Is that all you could do?", he taunted. Vita could stand his smug face no longer and shot at him. He vanished like a cloud.

Something roared and pounded on the walls. The walls burst open and two minotaurs entered the room axes and hammer swinging, causing bricks and pieces of stone to fly in every direction. Vita managed to shoot one of them down as she grabbed Ash and fled up a ladder. They found themselves back in the church. The minotaur roared and caught the attention of those feasting on the bodies. Those pale, hairless creatures. Their heads turned at the sounds and they hissed. Two dozen of those fiends charged them at a devilish speed. Vita grabbed Ash and ran for one of the towers near the entrance of the building. One nearly snatched Ash from Vita's arms. Ash pried his fingers off.

In the tower they faced a flight of stair leading all way to the top of the tower. They ran, jumped and skipped up the stairs. The stairs were wet with blood and slippery. She was calm, for she had died a long time ago. But he, Ash had hope yet. He wanted to save the last of his family. So his heart was racing, it pounded like a thousand war drums. They reached the top of the tower. Panting, gasping for breath. Vita kicked the trap door leading up the tower shut. And now they faced a hundred gargoyles, with wings as black as night and souls that were blacker still,

She aimed her bow and shot down one after another. But they were many and she was but one. She tossed one of her grenades into the air, felling many of the flying creatures. Yet they continued to come. They continued to fly at them.

Her armour was stifling, her crossbow so cumbersome, her heart… heavy. Down here there is no concept of day or night. It is always dark and always bright, always twilight. Her muscles ached, her blisters stung. Stomach growling and head thumping. Something behind her. Turn around to shoot it. Next target, in the air, shoot it… no bolts. Out of bolts. Dagger, dagger… dagger. Throw it. It hit. It's not yet dead. Stomp on it. It's dead. Where is Ash? Is he in danger? Turn around. There he is. "Duck!", she cried. Ash ducked and a blade passed over his head, shortening a few of his hairs. He retaliated and pushed the skeleton back into the abyss from whence it came. Revenants climbed the tower. Risen bodies of the vanquished, corrupted by the evils of this place.

Was this the end then? Was her vengeance so short lived? A wavering heart is a useless heart. She steeled herself and unsheathed her sword. Ash, who would not be outdone took the sword from the fallen revenant and followed her example. The gargoyles swooped in from high, attempting to snatch one of them and to break them upon the rocks below. A thousand risen dead climb the tower to break the will of the living. Vita's arm rises up and down and cuts and slashes, gnaws and gnashes. She receives a sharp claw to her back, rending her armour and leaving a gash. Ash is grabbed by a skeletal hand, downward to be taken. Vita remains, atop the tower. Diligently cutting in half whatever came her way. She had no time to save the boy. Ash cried out, but not for help. His mind was set to free himself. He pried the bony fingers from his leg. Kicked the dead men away and he fell. From the tower onto the roof of the church, barely missing a spire he could have been impaled upon. And he could feel no more. As his last gaze fell upon Vita swinging her sword at a gargoyle…

Another gargoyle flew toward her and, she swung for it, but her blade missed the beast. Its claw ripped through her right shoulder piece and left a deep wound. She coughed up some blood. She wiped it away from the corners of her mouth. Another gargoyle descended. She dodged but it managed to snatch away her cowl. Revealing those red locks, now drenched with sweat and blood. It flew back from behind her, she turned around to face it, and its claw cut her leg so deep she buckled underneath her own weight. She cried out in pain.

She remained standing, barely, she leaned against the stone fence on top of the tower, propped herself up on it. Her legs were useless now. And her arms hung beside her body. With left hand she tried to hold her sword. But she trembled and she failed to close her fingers. And the trusty blade fell from the tower. She laughed. It was a ghastly laugh. The laugh was so unnatural, but sincere. She looked as the next gargoyle came at her full speed. Refusing to die by their doing, she threw her weight over the fence she and fell a thousand stories into the deep fires below.

As she fell she peered into the distance. At the walls of the cavern, the gargoyles in the sky. The tower, on which she held her last stand. She saw her wounds, how deep they were. What a wonder it was that she held out this long… Her red hair waved around. These hairs looked the same as the time when her village was destroyed. When her family was taken, murdered, massacred… These were the same hairs she had when they took her into the order. When she travelled to the Dreadlands. Would they sing of her deeds? Vita the Great Demon Slayer, on a quest to Tristram to vanquish all evils. Or would she be another fool, who threw her life away for a hopeless cause that nobody would remember. This wasn't how it was supposed to end… This is not her end.

Pride is the greatest sin. The higher you climb, the further you fall. What is it that makes people crave pride? Pride is not something that grants you power. It will not give you wealth or women. Is it a foolish sin as well as the most dangerous one? Maybe all sins are foolish. But then all are foolish, for all are sinners. Some are hypocrites, like Imperius, and some relish in the fact they are, like Diablo. Are the Lord of the Burning Hells therefore less foolish than those who pretend to uphold the tenants of good?


End file.
